Johnny's Secret Life
by caseymac42
Summary: Just what DOES Johnny do on his days off?


Johnny's Secret Life

Roy was in the locker room getting ready for the start of another shift, when it suddenly occurred to him that aside from their regular shifts together, he and Johnny had hardly spent any time with each other during the last few months. Thinking about it, Roy started to worry about whether or not everything was really okay between them. Then he thought maybe Johnny had taken on a bunch of overtime shifts.

The senior paramedic had been in such deep thought that he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped. Turning around, he found himself looking up at the face of his partner.

"Mornin' Pally…didn't mean to scare ya."

When Roy didn't answer him right away, Johnny kept looking at his partner.

"Everything okay, Roy? You seemed a little far away there."

"I'm…I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Roy said a bit uneasily.

"Oh…I see." The dark-haired paramedic thought something was a little off about Roy, but didn't pursue it…he was too tired.

While Johnny started to change for work, smiling while thinking about the wonderful weekend that he had just had, his partner was watching him. While Johnny seemed happy enough in Roy's mind, he also thought that the younger man looked pretty tired.

"Boy, you must be working a lot of overtime, Johnny. You okay, 'cause you look really beat?"

"I haven't worked any OT in a few weeks. I'm fine, Roy…just tired. I did some camping and hiking this weekend."

"Alone?" Roy asked, a bit taken aback by the news.

"No, I was with some friends. We had a great time. How about you, partner? How was your weekend?"

Roy was surprised to hear about Johnny's weekend trip. He didn't remember hearing his partner mention anything about camping, and Johnny usually was very excited while getting ready to go on a trip.

"Nothing special. Did some stuff around the house and helped Chris with a school project."

Johnny looked at Roy interestedly. "Yeah? What kind of project?"

"Uh…the solar system. I was helping him make some models of the planets."

"Sounds interesting. I remember how excited Chris was when I first taught him about the stars and constellations on that camping trip last year."

For a few moments, Johnny had been transported back in time to that aforementioned camping trip. It had made him happy when Chris showed such an interest in learning about the stars in the nighttime sky. The little boy's face lit up like the moon to learn about that from his Uncle Johnny.

"Yeah." Roy paused for a moment before continuing. "Uh…Johnny…is…is everything alright between us?"

Johnny was taken aback by Roy's question.

"Yeah, why? Why would you even have to ask that Roy?"

"Well…" Roy wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to sound like a hurt little boy wondering why his friend didn't want to play with him anymore. And he didn't want to pry. He knew that Johnny was often private about things in his personal life. But, he needed to know what was going on with Johnny…the truth was that he missed spending time with his best friend.

"Johnny…"

Before Roy could finish his sentence, Captain Stanley's voice could be heard all through the station, "Roll call…now."

Johnny quickly finished getting changed and closed his locker.

"Come on Partner, get a move on…we don't wanna be late."

Johnny stood smiling at Roy and shook his head. His partner still wasn't completely dressed.

"Roy…word of warning…hurry up or you'll be pulling latrine duty. I'll meet ya out there."

Laughing to himself, Johnny went out to join the others in the vehicle bay for roll call.

"One, two, three, four…uh, we're missing someone."

At the risk of receiving a rather harsh reprimand, Chet couldn't resist taking a little dig at his Captain.

"Boy Cap…nothing gets past you, does it?"

Hank looked at his curly-haired crewmember and smiled.

"You know Kelly, I was going to let you off easy today…you've been on good behavior the last couple of shifts. But now…I have a special job for you."

Roy finally made it out to the bay.

"Sorry I'm late, Cap."

Chet turned to look at the paramedic. "Roy, how could you be late? You were one of the first ones here."

When Roy didn't say anything in response to Chet's question, Hank continued on with roll call. Johnny's word of warning to his partner came true…Roy received latrine duty. Chet's special job after hanging hose with Marco…was doing the computerized incident reports.

Before Roy and John could get started on their assigned chores for the day, they were called away on their first run of the day…an unknown rescue.

Arriving at the address, they were met by a rather attractive young woman.

Johnny smiled at the young brunette. "Hi there. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my roommate Betty. She…she's stuck. She has this habit of sticking her toe in the bathtub faucet. Well…"

The two paramedics looked at each other in a moment of déjà vu.

Johnny repeated the roommate's name. "Betty?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah. Do you know her or something?"

Roy let out a slight chuckle. "…Or something."

The two paramedics followed the young lady into the house and to the bathroom door.

Johnny picked the lock and was able to open the door. When the door opened and the two paramedics entered, a look of recognition registered on all three of their faces.

"Betty?" Johnny asked in disbelief.

The young woman in the tub looked embarrassingly at the paramedics and nodded her head.

Johnny let out a chuckle. "How many years has it been?"

"Four." Came the soft reply.

Roy looked at his partner as if to say 'I did it last time…it's your turn.' "Johnny..."

Johnny smirked at Roy and exhaled.

The paramedic kneeled down at the side of the tub and reached for the soap. Gently rubbing the soap on the faucet where Betty's toe was inserted, Johnny slid the toe out.

"How does that feel?"

"Fine…thanks fellas. I'm really sorry that you had to go through all this trouble."

Johnny smiled at Betty. "Don't be…this is what we do. Take care, ladies."

The two paramedics gathered their things and left.

Returning to the squad, Johnny stood for a moment outside his door, while Roy slid in behind the wheel.

"Coming, Johnny?"

"Yeah…I was just thinkin'…what were the odds of seeing her again after four years…in the same situation?"

"Well…apparently pretty good, Johnny," Roy chuckled.

Taking his seat, Johnny reached for the radio. "Squad 51 available."

As Johnny settled back in his seat, Roy looked over at him.

"So…tell me about your camping trip, Johnny. I don't recall you saying anything about a trip during our last shift."

The paramedic shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing much to tell…it was kind of a last minute thing. I…I just felt like gettin' away."

"Who'd ya go with?" Roy continued to press.

"Who? Oh…just a couple guys I know."

Roy was starting to get a bit curious as to why his partner was being so vague in his answers.

Interrupting their conversation, the radio went off, calling them to a woman in distress call.

"2109 Ashcroft, cross street Madison. Time out 0875."

Johnny responded on the radio. "Squad 51 responding."

Arriving on scene, the two paramedics took in the house that they were responding to. It was a very old and very dilapidated wooden house. Though the yard appeared to be in fairly decent shape, the same couldn't be said about the building in question.

Getting out of the squad, they were met by Vince Howard.

"What do we have, Vince?"

"A woman says her grandmother is having a little trouble catching her breath, Roy. They're in the living room."

Johnny took off his helmet and put it on the seat before helping Roy to get out their needed equipment.

Following Vince they made their way to the front door, Johnny noting the complete disrepair of the house.

Entering inside, they walked over to the worn out gray couch where their elderly victim was sitting gasping for air.

Putting down their equipment, they went right to work, examining the older woman.

Roy smiled reassuringly to keep both their patient and her granddaughter calm.

"Hi there, I'm Roy DeSoto and this is my partner John Gage. We're going to take good care of you. What's your name?"

Between breaths, the woman was able to answer. "Rose."

While Roy got some oxygen on Rose, Johnny hailed Rampart on the bio-phone.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. How do you read?"

Brackett's voice was heard on the other end. "Go ahead, 51."

"Rampart, we have a female…78 years of age. Respiratory distress, stand by for vitals."

Once the vitals were reported back to the hospital and a strip sent, Brackett gave the paramedics their treatment orders.

"We're going to start an IV, Rose. I want you to just relax."

The woman nodded her head in understanding at Roy.

"John, the ambulance is here." Said Vince, as he spotted the ambulance pulling up, through the raggedy curtains of the living room window.

"Thanks Vince."

While waiting for the attendants to come in with the stretcher, Johnny took in the room they were in and noted how broken down it was.

"Glad we're getting out of here…this place gives me the creeps…it's a potential death trap." Johnny couldn't help but to think to himself.

Getting Rose on the stretcher and then gathering their equipment, the two paramedics made their way outside.

As Johnny made it out the door, he realized that he had left the radio inside.

"Roy, hold up a minute…I have to get the radio. I left it inside."

"Okay, Johnny…hurry up." replied Roy, anxious to get their patient to Rampart.

When Johnny re-entered the house, he quickly spotted the radio on a chair and went over to it. Almost to the radio, Johnny took one more step and heard a loud creaking sound. He then felt himself falling, and landed in a heap in the floor below. Shortly thereafter he was pelted with debris as the ceiling above him continued to collapse, and then ultimately fell unconscious after part of a wooden beam hit his head.

Hearing the loud noise from inside the house, Roy made his way back to the front door, stopping short when he saw that the floor of the room that they had previously been in not more than five minutes earlier, was now virtually gone.

"My God. Vince, call for another squad and for some engine crews. Johnny's trapped…he fell through the floor." Although very worried about the condition of his partner, Roy was able to control his emotions and stay calm.

Wasting no time, Vince quickly did what he was told to do.

Roy stood in the doorway calling out to his partner. "Johnny…Johnny…can you hear me?"

Not getting any response, he grew scared at what he would find when they did eventually get to him.

Help arrived in short order, in the form of Engines 51 and 36, with Squad 39 right behind them. Roy was relieved to see his friends coming towards him.

After appraising everyone of the situation, Roy got Brice to ride in with their victim Rose, while he and the two engine crews set about devising a plan to rescue the trapped paramedic.

Looking in the front door, Captain Stanley and 36's Captain Walcott surveyed the scene trying to come up with an alternate way to get to the fallen paramedic. It was obvious to everyone that Johnny's rescue wouldn't be from the living room.

Walking around to the back of the house, the firefighters looked through the basement windows. What they saw was Johnny lying very still, covered under a pile of wood and plaster, and a wooden beam inches from his head.

"We've gotta get to him quick, Cap." Roy said as calmly as he could.

"I know, Roy. Chet, Marco get the equipment from the squad."

While 51's crew got the needed equipment out of the squad, Captain Walcott had his crew get other equipment that would be needed to free Johnny.

Once all the equipment was in place, both crews set about rescuing their trapped friend.

Using his helmet, Roy punched out the glass window.

"Roy, be careful…this whole house could come down."

Looking back at his captain, Roy replied, "Well, let's hope not…for Johnny's sake."

The paramedic entered the window carefully, followed by Chet and Marco, and made their way over to their fallen friend.

Sifting through the debris, Roy carefully checked Johnny's pulse.

The other two firefighters held their breath, both praying that there would in fact be one.

"Roy?" An anxious Chet Kelly asked hesitantly.

"He's got a pulse, Chet. Guys, let's move this beam away from his head."

Working together, the three men lifted the heavy wooden beam away from Johnny.

"Marco, get me the c-collar and backboard."

Marco went back to the window. "Cap, I need the c-collar and backboard."

The requested items were passed through the window.

"How is he, Marco?" Hank asked.

"He's unconscious and has a pulse…that's all we know."

Going back to where Roy and Chet were, he handed the collar to Roy and leaned the backboard on a nearby crate.

Roy gently put the collar on his partner, and the three of them started to carefully clear away the debris that had fallen on top of him.

As Chet cleared away some of the debris from Johnny's lower half, he grimaced when he saw the awkward angle of the paramedic's right ankle.

"Roy…"

Looking in Chet's direction, Roy saw what his friend was looking at.

"Marco, tell Captain Stanley to get Rampart on the phone…and get a splint."

Hurrying back to the window, Marco told his captain what he needed and went back to Roy with the splint.

Back outside Hank contacted Rampart.

Having heard from Brice about why 39's was transporting 51's victim, Doctor Brackett was expecting the call about Johnny when it came in.

"Rampart this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"Go ahead 51."

"We have a Code I at our location…a paramedic trapped. He is presently unconscious and has a possible fracture of the right ankle. C-collar has been used. We are in the process of extricating victim. Stand by for vitals and additional information."

"10-4, 51…standing by."

Turning to Dixie, the concern on the doctor's face was evident. "Get Treatment Room Three ready, Dix and have a portable x-ray and OR standing by."

Dixie nodded and left to make the arrangements.

Back in the basement, Roy had Johnny uncovered and was checking for additional injuries. Palpating Johnny's mid-section, he felt several broken ribs. Using extreme caution so as not to further injure the paramedic, they gently rolled him onto the backboard, splinted his leg, and then lifted him into the stokes.

Several anxious minutes later, the paramedic was safely outside the house. Climbing out the window was Roy followed by Chet and Marco.

Taking Johnny's vitals and examining him for other injuries, Roy got on the phone with Rampart.

"Rampart, Squad 51."

"Go ahead 51."

"Victim is unconscious. Vitals are, BP 100/60, pulse is 125 weak and rapid, and respirations are 25. Pupils are dilated and slow to react. Victim has fracture of right ankle, which is splinted, probable broken ribs and concussion. We have him collared and on a backboard. Ambulance is on scene."

"51, start an IV of ringers, place on oxygen and transport. Update on any changes in status."

"10-4, Rampart."

Roy started the IV and oxygen, and then Johnny was transferred to the stretcher.

"Marco, take the squad in. We'll meet you at Rampart, Roy."

In the ambulance, Johnny started to come around.

Seeing Johnny's eyelashes flutter, Roy smiled in relief.

"That's it…open your eyes, partner."

Johnny's only response to his partner was several groans.

"Come on, Johnny…open those brown eyes of yours."

Gradually, heavy eyelids opened and looked unfocused at Roy.

Roy was only met with more groans.

Getting back on the phone, Roy contacted Rampart and updated them on Johnny's condition.

A few minutes later, relief washed over Roy as he realized that the ambulance had arrived at Rampart. As they backed into the Emergency Room Entrance, they were met by Brackett and Dixie.

"Any other changes, Roy?"

The paramedic shook his head. "No."

Johnny's eyes closed as he was wheeled down the hallway to Treatment Room Three.

Entering the room, Johnny was gently transferred to the examination bed where the doctors quickly started to access his condition.

Seeing the concerned look on Roy's face, Dixie pulled him to the side.

"Roy, why don't you go have some coffee. We'll let you know what's going on with Johnny as soon as we have some news."

Roy looked over at his partner and reluctantly left the room.

Exiting the treatment room, Roy was met by Marco.

"Roy?" The firefighter looked at his friend expectantly.

"We'll know how he's doing soon enough, Marco. Let's go have some coffee. I'm sure Cap and the others will be here soon."

Back inside, Johnny started to become more alert.

"Johnny?" Brackett coaxed.

The paramedic fully opened his eyes and found himself looking into the eyes of a concerned Doctor Brackett.

"Doc?" The paramedic responded, not quite sure of who it was that was hovering over him.

"Johnny…how do you feel?"

"Hurts…bad. How's…how's Roy?" Came the soft reply.

"Roy's fine. Do you remember what happened?"

"Had to get radio…fell." Suddenly feeling the excruciating pain of his broken ankle and ribs, Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw.

"Dix, let's get x-ray in here. Johnny, sit tight…we'll be back in a few minutes."

Patting him on the shoulder, he and Dixie left the room as the x-ray tech entered.

"Kel, what do you think? Is Johnny going to be okay?"

Smiling reassuringly at the nurse, Kel responded. "He's pretty banged up, but I think he'll be okay. We just have to wait for the pictures."

While Johnny was being x-rayed, the rest of 51's crew had arrived, joining Roy and Marco in the staff lounge.

"Any word, Roy?" Hank asked hopefully.

"No, Cap…but he did start to come around. Brackett should have some news for us shortly."

An hour and a half and several cups of coffee later, 51's crew finally received the news they were waiting for.

Entering the lounge and getting a cup of coffee for himself, Kel went over to where the men were sitting. Pulling up a chair and sitting down, the doctor had a smile on his face.

An anxious Roy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Is Johnny gonna be okay?"

"Yes…it seems that the Gage luck held up yet again. He's got a moderate concussion, some broken ribs and a broken right ankle which is currently getting casted. He also took some stitches on his forehead. He'll be a guest here for a few days, but I expect him to fully recover."

"He…he didn't break anything else?" Roy asked incredulously.

"As amazing as it sounds…no, he didn't. No internal injuries, either. Initially his memory was a little spotty, but that's to be expected after the blow to his head he took. He'll be very sore…but as I said before, he'll be fine."

"Can we see him, Doc?"

The doctor smiled at Chet. "If you fellas can manage to sit tight for a while longer, you can see him once he's settled in his room. I'll let you know when."

Hank smiled at the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor Brackett."

After Brackett left the room, Roy turned to his captain.

"Cap…that house…I hope it was condemned. Things coulda been so much worse…Johnny coulda been killed."

"That's up to the Fire Chief, Roy. Let's just be grateful that this WASN'T worse."

Another hour later, Johnny was settled in bed. Despite being in some substantial pain and becoming groggy from medication, he was visiting with his friends.

"You know Gage, next time leave the damn radio in the house."

Johnny let out a weak laugh. "Okay, Chet…I'll try to remember that."

"John, pal…I'm glad that you weren't more seriously injured. We should get going…you need your rest…and we need to get back in service."

"Okay…thanks, Cap." Johnny said with a small nod.

"Johnny, we'll stop by at the end of the shift. Let us know if you need anything."

"I will…thanks, Stoke."

Chet and Marco said their good-byes and followed Stoker out the door.

"Roy, I'll see you back at the station. John, take it easy."

"I will…thanks, Cap."

Captain Stanley left the room, leaving his two paramedics alone.

"Junior…you scared me…again. Chet's right…next time, leave the radio."

Johnny weakly smiled. "Pally…thanks for gettin' me."

"What are partners for? You get some sleep. I'll look in on you later."

"Yeah."

Nothing else was said…Johnny's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Seeing that his best friend was now asleep, Roy whispered to him.

"Bye Johnny…I'm glad that you're okay."

Roy started to leave the room but not without taking another look back at his partner.

"Once again, you cheated death, partner. I'm glad that you're alright and that you're gonna live to see another day."

Making his way back to the ER, Roy was met by Doctor Brackett.

"How's Johnny, Roy?"

"He's asleep. You're sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I will say that your partner was very lucky today. We both know that it could have been a whole lot worse. Go back to work, Roy. I'll keep you and the guys posted on Johnny's progress."

The paramedic smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Doc."

Returning to the Station, Roy was met by Kyle McGrath, the paramedic who'd be replacing Johnny for the rest of the current shift.

"Hey Roy. How's Johnny?" Kyle asked sincerely.

"Resting comfortably, Kyle. Brackett said that he'd be fine."

"What a thing to happen, huh?"

"Where my partner's concerned…trouble just seems to find him. The guys out on a call?"

"Yeah. They left about ten minutes ago. There are some sandwiches in the fridge."

"Thanks, but I'm not very hungry."

Roy went into the kitchen and called Joanne to fill her in on the day's events.

Now 6PM, the engine crew returned. Roy and Kyle were relaxing on the couch when the others entered the room.

"We picked up some pizzas on the way back from this last call. It was Johnny's turn to cook."

Marco carried the three boxes of pizza to the table.

Going to the cabinet, Chet pulled out some plates and glasses.

"So Johnny's really gonna be okay, Roy? I mean Brackett wasn't just feeding us a line?"

"No Chet…Brackett wasn't giving us a line…Johnny's really gonna be okay."

As everyone was about to sit down, the alarms sounded.

"Squad 51, man down, 3100 block Adamston Boulevard, cross-street Lambert, Time out 1825."

While Hank got up to respond on the radio, Chet called out.

"We'll try to save you two some scraps."

Arriving on scene, the two paramedics were able to easily figure out what had happened. Their male victim was lying in the middle of the street, an obvious victim of a hit and run accident.

While getting their equipment out of the squad, Johnny's police friend Murphy Greenbush came over to them.

"Roy, it looks pretty bad. Witnesses say the car was going pretty fast."

"Is he conscious, Murph?"

"Yeah…and in some major pain."

Roy and Kyle quickly went over to their victim.

"Hey there, I'm Roy and this is Kyle…we're here to help you. What's your name?"

The young man breathlessly answered. "Mark…Mark Baker."

"Okay Mark. I want you to relax and let us do all the work."

While the paramedics set about examining Mark, Roy couldn't help but to think back in time to when Johnny was hit by a car…another rather uneasy time for both he and Johnny.

Kyle got Rampart on the line and after executing Doctor Early's treatment orders, Mark was readied for transport and loaded into the ambulance.

Getting into the ambulance with him was Kyle. "Meet you at Rampart, Roy."

As the ambulance drove away, Roy was putting the equipment back into the squad.

"I heard about Johnny. How's he doing?" The officer asked, a very concerned look on his face.

"Resting comfortably the last time I saw him. He'll be okay, Murph. I gotta get going…I'll be in touch."

At the hospital, Roy quickly ducked into Johnny's room to check on his partner.

Entering the room quietly, Roy was surprised to see that Johnny was awake.

"Johnny?"

Sounding exhausted, the dark-haired paramedic answered his partner. "Here."

"I didn't think you'd still be awake, partner."

"They just woke me up for another neuro-check."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a house fell on me." Johnny answered with a groan.

Roy let out a slight laugh. "At least you didn't lose your sense of humor."

"I'll be fine, Roy. Tell the guys I said so…they're probably still worried about me."

"Just a little bit. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna try to go back to sleep."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Junior."

"Yeah, you too."

Roy made his way back down to the ER, where Kyle was chatting with Dixie by the base station.

"How's our favorite patient doing, Roy?"

"Holding his own, I guess. At least he hasn't lost his sense of humor. I asked him how he was feeling…he said 'like a house fell on him'."

"That sounds like Johnny." The nurse said with a smile.

"Hopefully he'll get some more sleep. Ready to go Kyle?"

"Lead the way, Roy."

"See you later, Dix."

"Okay fellas."

Returning to the squad, Roy got in behind the wheel, while Kyle sat shot gun.

"I bet you're glad that the day is almost over, huh Roy?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that Johnny's going to be okay. When I first saw him lying under all that debris…I really thought…well…you know."

"I couldn't imagine. I'm glad he's gonna be okay, too."

Returning back to the station, Roy and Kyle went into the kitchen to finally have something to eat.

"Hungry? We'll heat up some pizza for you guys."

"Thanks Cap…that sounds good."

"How's Johnny doing?" A still worried Chet asked.

Roy couldn't help but to smile. It always amazed him for as unrelenting as Chet could be in his dealings with Johnny, how concerned he was each time the paramedic was ill or injured.

"He's hanging in there, Chet. I was able to see him for a few minutes before we left Rampart. He was actually awake. He said to tell all you guys that he was okay."

The rest of the evening turned out to be quiet. The next morning everyone woke up well-rested.

"Kelly, you wanna get the coffee started." Hank called out to Chet.

"Well…"

"That wasn't a question, pal…that was an order."

Meanwhile at Rampart, Doctor Brackett was making his early morning rounds.

"Good-morning, Johnny. How do you feel?"

The paramedic took a few moments to think about how to respond to the doctor's question.

"Johnny?" Brackett repeated, worried that something was seriously wrong with the paramedic.

"I'm thinkin', Doc."

"I'll take that to mean that you're not feeling too good." The doctor replied, raising an eye brow.

When the paramedic didn't say anything, Brackett looked at his chart.

"Your vitals are stable. Would you like something for the pain?"

"I'm alright, Doc…I'd rather wait awhile." Came Johnny's exhausted response.

"Okay, but don't let the pain get too far ahead of you. I'll check on you later. When your breakfast tray comes, I suggest that you try to eat something."

"I'll try. Has…has Roy been around?"

"Not to my knowledge. I'm sure he will be before too long. Get some more rest, Johnny."

The doctor left the room, leaving Johnny alone with his thoughts.

It wasn't until after 10AM that Roy was finally by to visit his partner.

Walking into Johnny's room, he noticed a beautiful red-head sitting on the bed beside Johnny.

"Uh…hi Johnny. Feeling better?" Roy stood at the door smiling.

"I'm hangin' in there alright."

"I better get going Johnny. I'll see you soon." The attractive young woman kissed Johnny on the cheek and smiled at Roy as she left the room.

"Who was that, Junior?"

"Holly…she's…she's a nurse here at Rampart."

"I know she doesn't work in the ER, Johnny. What floor does she work on?"

"I'm…I'm not sure. So…how've you been Roy?" replied Johnny, quickly changing the subject.

"Fine. Before I forget, your friend Murphy Greenbush says hello. He was working an accident scene that Kyle and I worked last night. Anything you need?"

"No thanks…I'm good. Thanks for stopping by."

"Okay…let me know if you do need anything."

"I will…be careful out there, partner…after all, I'm not there to look after you."

"Yeah." Roy said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. After all, he wasn't the one who needed looking after…it was his partner who did.

Roy left Johnny's room and made his way back down to the ER.

"Hey Dix." The paramedic greeted.

The head nurse smiled at the sandy-haired paramedic.

"Hi Roy. How's Johnny?"

"Doing okay, I guess. Say Dix…do you know a nurse named Holly…a really attractive red-head?"

"Hmmm…I don't have any nurse like that here in the ER. Maybe she works upstairs somewhere. Why do you ask?"

"She was visiting Johnny. When I asked him what floor she worked on, he said that he didn't know."

"That doesn't sound like Johnny. He knows EXACTLY what floor most of the nurses who work at Rampart are on. Maybe he just met her."

"She wasn't in uniform…and she was sitting on the bed next to him. They looked pretty chummy. And…he didn't introduce me to her."

"I wouldn't read anything into it, Roy. Johnny's mind isn't 100%."

"I suppose. We'll see you later, Dix."

As Roy followed Kyle to the squad, he started to think about how vague Johnny had been about his plans from the weekend, and about this mysterious nurse that he had just seen Johnny with. Something didn't make sense to him.

Through the day, the men of 51's were kept busy. Finally around 3:30 PM there was a break in the action.

The guys were all sitting around the table enjoying a cup of coffee when Captain Stanley entered the kitchen with a visitor.

"Gentlemen, we have a visitor. This is Mr. Spencer."

When Roy looked up, he recognized the man right away.

"Mr. Spencer, hello." Roy greeted, shaking the man's hand. "What brings you here to our neck of the woods?"

"Well, I heard about your partner's unfortunate accident. I have a few things for him that some of the residents from my nursing home wanted him to have to help in his recovery."

The rest of the crew was a little confused.

Chet was the first one to speak up. " Residents?"

Roy figured he'd better explain who this man was, to the rest of his friends.

"Mr. Spencer is the administrator of Shady Palms, a nursing home that Johnny and I did a fire safety in-service at last year."

As Roy was explaining this to everyone, he realized that even he didn't know what this visit from Mr. Spencer actually had to do with Johnny.

Mr. Spencer sensed everyone's confusion. "John volunteers at my facility several times a month, calling bingo, making the ladies feel young again, and sharing his rescue adventures with the men. He's very much loved by our residents. The items in this bag are things that some of the residents want him to have…he'll understand the significance of these things."

Thinking the same thing as the rest of his crew, Hank asked the next question. "How long has John been volunteering for?"

"For the last year. Well…I better get back to work. Please give John my best and tell him that everyone at Shady Palms wishes him a speedy recovery."

"I will Mr. Spencer."

Hank walked their guest out.

"If you don't mind me asking you Captain Stanley, why are you all so surprised at hearing about John's volunteering efforts?"

"Well…John tends to be very private about his personal life. We all know he has a big heart, it's just that he never shared this bit of information with us. After working together for eight years, our shift has become pretty close, but even now…there's still a lot about John that we don't know. Thanks for coming by, I'll make sure he gets the bag."

When Hank returned inside everyone looked at him expectantly.

"So, what's the story Cap?"

"It's like the man said, Kelly…Gage has been volunteering for the last year. You had no idea about it, Roy?"

"No. I…I kinda get the feeling that there's probably a lot about Johnny that even *I* don't know about."

Chet tried to look through the bag with the items in it.

Roy took the bag away from him. "Chet, what's in this bag is none of our business. If Johnny had wanted us to know about all this…he would have told us about it himself."

"You're no fun, Roy." The Irishman scoffed.

"Chet, Roy's right. I'll keep the bag in my office."

The evening was slow. After dinner Roy was sitting outside enjoying the cool breeze, when Captain Stanley approached him.

"Roy…you okay? You've been more quiet than even Stoker."

"I'm alright, Cap…just thinkin'. I…I thought I knew Johnny, but it turns out…I don't."

"Roy, you of all people know how private John can be. I wouldn't read anything into this."

"Cap…for a year he'd been doing this. I just wonder what I'm gonna find out next…that he's really an agent for the CIA or something?"

Hank smiled at his senior paramedic. "You don't honestly believe that Johnny is an undercover agent, do you Roy?"

"Well no…but it just makes me wonder what else is going on in his life. I realized at the beginning of this shift that I've hardly seen Johnny outside of work, the past few months. I mean, okay he's volunteering a few times a month at the home, but what else is keeping him so busy?"

"Well…the next time you see him, Roy…ask him." Hank suggested.

The next morning after getting off shift, Roy headed to Rampart to visit his partner…the bag with the mysterious items in tow.

As Roy approached the door to Johnny's room, he noticed two older women sitting next to his bed. The three of them were in very animated conversation. Knocking on the door before entering, Roy greeted his partner.

"Hi Johnny. Who are your lovely new girlfriends?"

Hearing this made the two older ladies giggle.

"Uh…hi Roy. I didn't realize it was the end of shift already. Uh…this is my landlady Mrs. Perkins and this sweet thing is my neighbor Mrs. Watkins."

"Hello ladies." Roy smiled warmly at them, but had a hard time hiding the disappointment he felt at Johnny's lack of reaction to seeing him.

"This is my partner Roy DeSoto."

The two ladies smiled in return to Roy, before Mrs. Perkins responded.

"So YOU'RE the young man who works with our Johnny…the one who he's always talking about."

"I guess…that would be me." Roy answered with a nod.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Roy. I'm glad that Johnny works with someone who looks out for him like you do. Johnny dear, we should get going. We'll make sure that your apartment is ready for your return home."

Johnny was grinning ear to ear at the fuss his two lady friends were making over him.

"Thanks ladies. Hopefully I'll be home in a couple days. You get home safely, now."

They both gave the paramedic a kiss on the cheek.

"Johnny, please be sure to call us if there's anything you need."

The paramedic smiled and nodded his head. "I sure will, Mrs. Watkins."

The two women smiled at Roy on their way out.

"What was all THAT about, Johnny?" Roy asked, nodding in the two exiting ladies' direction.

"What was all WHAT about?" Johnny was genuinely confused as to Roy's reaction to the two older women.

"Your two lady friends."

"Why? Does it bother you that I'm friends with two kindly old ladies?"

"Johnny…"

"Are ya jealous?" Seeing the look on his partner's face, he knew that he inadvertently touched a nerve. "Roy, they're just lonely. Mrs. Perkins is my landlady…I help her out with some of the repairs around the building, and she gives me a break on my rent. As for Mrs. Watkins, her husband died a few years ago and her family lives out east. She kind of adopted me as a surrogate grandson. She cooks me dinner sometimes and we visit…she tells me about her late husband."

Roy started to feel foolish for feeling a little jealous and left out of Johnny's life.

Wanting to change the subject, Johnny noticed the big bag that Roy had in his hand and commented on it.

"What's in the bag, Roy?"

"It's from your friends at Shady Palms."

"Oh." replied Johnny, the smile going out of his face.

"Mr. Spencer brought it over to the station yesterday afternoon. Johnny…for a year you've been volunteering at that place…I had no idea…none of us did. Why didn't you say something about it?"

"I don't know…I guess…I guess I was afraid that you guys would laugh at me."

"Why would you think that Johnny?" asked Roy, slightly hurt that his partner had felt that way.

"Oh come on Roy…someone like me…volunteering at a nursing home? I can just hear the jokes."

"Johnny…first of all…why would you even care what anyone else thought? If you were truly happy doing what you were doing…why would other people's opinions about it matter to you? And secondly…why would you think that *I* would laugh at you? I happen to think you volunteering over at Shady Palms is a wonderful thing. I applaud you, Johnny."

"Really?" Johnny asked with surprise.

"Yeah…really. I just have a few other questions for you."

"Like what I do over there?"

"No…Mr. Spencer already told us that. I just have to ask Johnny…if you're volunteering a few times a month at the nursing home…and spending some time with your two lady friends on other days, what else are you doing with yourself? I never see you outside of work anymore…and you're always so tired."

Johnny knew that he'd have to come clean about how he'd been spending his off days.

"Well…I guess you could say that I've been busy trying to make a difference."

"You already do that, Johnny…in your job every day. You mean you volunteer in other places too?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine works with some troubled kids. I help him out once in a while. This past weekend we went on an overnight camping trip."

"And who's Holly? You two looked pretty chummy the other day."

"Boy…this is really driving you crazy, isn't it Roy?"

"Johnny, I admit that hearing about all your outside endeavors has taken me by surprise…it's just that I thought I knew you. We've been partners for over eight years, and I consider you my best friend…I just wish you would've told me about it. I mean I can respect your right to privacy, but why do you have to be so secretive about it?"

The junior paramedic let out a big sigh. "You're right, Roy. I just…old habits die hard, you know? I'm so used to keeping everything in."

"Johnny, when I saw you lying there covered under all that debris…not moving…I thought I lost you."

"I couldn't imagine what that must've been like for you, but if it's any consolation…it wasn't too great being on the other side either." Johnny mused with tired smile.

"Johnny, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry, Roy. You're right…it isn't funny. And…I promise to let you in from now on."

Roy smiled and asked, "So who's Holly?"

Johnny shook his head and laughed. "Holly's a nurse on the Pediatric Floor. I spend some time visiting with the kids. Holly and I have become good friends. The other day when she was visiting me, she was telling me about this little girl who was waiting for a liver transplant."

"Johnny…I'm sorry, for…for over-reacting…and for butting in. You're right, what you do in your off-time is your own business…it's just that…well…me, Jo and the kids miss you."

Taking a few moments to let Roy's last comment sink in, Johnny smiled.

"I miss you guys, too. I guess, I'll have plenty of time to spend with you and your family, now. It'll be awhile before I'm cleared to go back to work."

"I do have to ask Johnny, what made you get involved in all this in the first place?"

"I guess…chasing after nurses started to lose its appeal for me. I was looking for something more…you know? Don't get me wrong, I love my job…but I wanted to be a part of something bigger. Volunteering helped fill that need for me."

In the middle of their conversation, the door opened and Doctor Brackett walked in.

"Johnny…Roy."

"Hey, Doc."

"How are you feeling, Johnny?"

"Sore…but I'm okay. These meds work wonders."

Brackett smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure they do." Picking up the paramedic's chart, he looked through several pages. "Everything looks good, Johnny. You should be out of here in a few days."

Johnny looked incredulously at the doctor. "A few days? But…but I'm okay. You said so yourself."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Johnny. I said 'everything looks good.' You do have a concussion, broken ribs and ankle. You still need rest and medication. When I give you the okay…THEN, you can leave."

"I don't need a baby-sitter, do I?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. As long as you can get around on crutches…I don't have a problem with you going home to your own apartment."

"Don't worry, Doc…he's got a couple of very lovely ladies who I am sure will take extra special care of him." Commented Roy with a wink, referring to Johnny's elderly lady friends.

Acknowledging that he knew that Johnny had a healthy social life, the doctor grinned. "THAT, I don't doubt. Johnny, I'll stop by later. Roy…take care."

"Thanks, Doc."

After Kel left the room, Johnny started to carry on. "A few days? What for, Roy? I feel fine."

"Johnny, you were unconscious for almost an hour two days ago. You SHOULD be glad that he's not making you have a baby-sitter, as you so aptly put it… and that you CAN go home to your own place."

"I suppose. Roy…thanks…for everything. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you, lately."

"No apologies are needed, Johnny. I do realize that you have a life of your own…I just wanna make sure that it still includes ME in it."

Johnny grinned his famous smile.

"Roy…you're my best friend…you'll ALWAYS be a part of my life."

The sandy-haired paramedic smiled and let out a small laugh. "Well…now that that's all settled…can we move on to something else? Like…what's in that darn bag?"

This time it was Johnny's turn to smile and laugh. Looking into the bag, his smile got wider. "Just a few things from some of the residents at the nursing home."

Pulling out an oversized envelope, he opened it up. Taking out the large card, Johnny's facial expression turned thoughtful.

"It's signed by the residents. 'Johnny, we wish you a speedy recovery…get well soon…we miss you!'…"

"It's obvious to me, how much these people mean to you, Johnny…and how much YOU mean to them."

"Yeah, they do."

He started taking out some of the items from the bag, holding up each one as he explained its significance.

"This is Mrs. Farrell's lucky Bingo chip. She never goes anywhere without it. Mrs. Puleo's Rosary beads…she said that they were blessed by the Pope."

Johnny went through the bag, telling Roy about each item. The last thing he took out of the bag was a silver pocket watch.

"Whose pocket watch, Johnny?" Roy asked interestedly.

"It belongs to Mrs. Christenson. It was her late husband's. He was a cop in the LAPD."

"I'm impressed, Johnny. These people care about you so much, that they gave you their most prized possessions."

Johnny let out a chuckle. "Pally…I…DON'T think they GAVE them to me. I'm pretty sure that they're just loaners. But even so…yeah, it makes me feel good."

Roy helped put everything back into the bag.

"I should get going. The guys said that they'd be stopping by around lunch time. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, Roy. Thanks for the company."

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna tell the guys?"

"You mean about my volunteering at the nursing home?" Johnny answered knowingly.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter, any more. Go home to your family, Roy…give 'em all my love."

"I will. If you need anything, call me."

"10-4, Partner."

Roy left the room, leaving Johnny to reflect on their conversation.

So deep in thought was he, that he didn't realize that he had a visitor in his room.

"Johnny?"

When the paramedic finally looked up, he was surprised to see Dixie standing next to the bed.

"Oh…hey Dix."

"You alright Johnny?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah…I was just thinkin'. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"You do, John Gage. Just checking up on you…making sure that you're not giving the nurses a hard time."

"Me? Would I do that?" he questioned with a smile.

"So, how ARE you doing?"

"Not too bad…I suppose I'll live to see another day."

Remembering Johnny's other close calls, Dixie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you in much pain, Johnny?"

"Not really…the last round of meds haven't worn off yet."

"Well, be sure to tell a nurse if you do need some relief."

"I will…thanks for the concern, Dix."

Noticing the bag on the chair, Dixie looked curiously at Johnny.

"Wondering where that bag of stuff came from, Dix?"

"Yeah…I am."

"From some friends of mine. I'll tell you about it someday."

"Okay Johnny. You get some rest…I'll stop by and check on you later."

"'Kay. Oh Dix…how's Rose… the old lady from that house?"

"She's stable Johnny. Take care."

"Dix…thanks."

The nurse smiled back at Johnny. "You're welcome."

After Dixie left, Johnny managed to fall asleep.

It was almost 11AM when a throbbing pain in both his fractured ankle and his ribcage woke him up and left him breathless. He was about to use the call bell, when his nurse entered the room.

Seeing him struggling, she immediately became concerned and went over to him.

"Johnny…what's going on?"

"Pain…oh God…it hurts. My…my ankle and ribs."

Quickly looking in his chart, she noticed that he was overdue for his pain medication.

"Johnny, hang in there…I'll be right back with your meds."

Leaning his head back on his pillows, Johnny slowly nodded his head.

She left and came back with his medication. After receiving two injections, Johnny's discomfort started to lessen.

Noting his facial expression starting to relax, she smiled warmly.

"Better Johnny?"

"Yeah…thanks Lynn."

"Johnny, please don't let the pain get ahead of you."

Already starting to get drowsy from his medication, Johnny smiled weakly. "I'll try not to. Brackett and Dixie McCall already gave me the same lecture."

"Get some sleep. I'll make sure you get something to eat when you wake up." Satisfied that her patient was comfortable, Lynn left the room.

As she was leaving Johnny's room, she recognized the three men walking towards her as friends of Johnny's.

"Hey fellas. You here to see Johnny?"

Chet nodded his head. "Yeah. He's okay, isn't he?"

"For the most part. He had been asleep when he woke up in some substantial pain. I just gave him some pain medication, so he's probably asleep…and he needs his rest."

Disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see their friend, they nodded their heads in understanding. They realized the importance of Johnny getting his rest.

Marco handed Lynn the bag he was carrying. "Will you please give this to Johnny. Tell him it's from Mike, Chet and Marco…and that we were here to see him and said hello…and that we'll try again later to see him."

Smiling at the three firefighters, she nodded her head. "Of course, I will. Johnny's lucky to have such wonderful friends. I'll be sure to give him the message."

It wasn't until 2:30PM that Johnny woke up again. He quickly realized that he had a visitor sitting beside him.

"Hey Pal."

Johnny found himself looking into the smiling face of his captain. "Cap."

"How ya feeling?"

"Tired…and sore…but…I'm…I'm okay. How long you been sittin' here?"

"An hour, I guess. I've been looking through some of these magazines. Your nurse Lynn, said that Chet, Marco and Mike were by earlier and dropped this bag off for you. There are some magazines, cards, and some snacks in here for you."

"Oh…guess I must've missed 'em." Johnny replied disappointedly.

"I'm sure they'll be back later, pal. John…"

The paramedic's expression turned serious. "You wanna know about Mr. Spencer's visit, don't you?"

"Well…it's none of my business, John…but yes…I am a little curious about it. How come you didn't want any of us to know about it?"

"I don't know. I guess it's like I told Roy…I was afraid that you guys would laugh at me."

"And why would you think that? We're a family, John…and no matter what silly things are done or said on the job…the fact remains that we're always all there for one another."

"You're right, Cap. I guess I didn't give you guys enough credit. I got into volunteering at the nursing home because I wanted to do something more with my life…something besides just doing my job. When I'm there, I feel…I feel loved…and appreciated…not that I don't feel appreciated at the station or anything…I do…it's just different."

Hank smiled at the young paramedic. "You don't have to explain yourself to me…or to anyone else. How you spend your time away from the job isn't anyone else's business, but your own. As long as you're happy…it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Roy pretty much said the same thing. He was pretty upset about me leaving him in the dark about my life away from work. I don't know why I did. If there was anyone who wasn't going to make any judgments about what I did…it'd be him."

"Well, I'm glad you two cleared the air."

"Yeah." After exhaling, Johnny continued. "There's more, Cap."

"More?" Hank asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah…more. I've been doing more than just volunteering at the nursing home. I help out with some troubled kids. I have a friend who works with these kids…and I help him out some times. This past weekend, we took the kids on an overnight camping trip. I also visit with the kids in the pediatric unit here at Rampart…and I spend time with my elderly neighbor, as well as doing extra jobs for my landlady."

"Whoa…it sounds like you lead quite a busy life away from the station, pal. You've been doing all this for the last year or so?"

"Yeah."

"I commend you, John…I really do."

"Thanks, Cap."

After talking for another 15 minutes, Hank looked at his watch.

"Well…I should get going…Suzanne's got some projects around the house for me already lined up. I'll see you soon…get some rest."

"Yeah. Cap…thanks for not judging me."

Hank smiled at his friend. "You're welcome."

After Hank left the room, Johnny put his head back on the pillow. He knew that he'd still have to come clean to the rest of his friends.

The next morning after eating breakfast, Johnny thought about how he'd tell the rest of his friends about his extra-curricular activities…the volunteering and all. He knew Hank was right…his friends wouldn't judge him OR make fun of him, although he could just hear Chet Kelly's stupid jokes about playing bingo with the old folks.

So deep in thought was he, that he didn't notice the visitor entering his room.

"Johnny…you okay over there?"

Looking up, he grinned embarrassingly when he saw who his guest was.

"Holly. I'm sorry…I didn't hear ya come in."

"I noticed." She came over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine…just thinking. You on the way in to work?"

"No…it's pay day. I came to get my check…thought I'd stop by and see how my favorite paramedic was doing. Oh, by the way…Maggie, the little girl waiting for the liver transplant…they found one. She had surgery this morning."

Johnny smiled. "That's great, Holly. Maggie is such a sweet little girl. Do they think she'll be okay?"

"Doctor Reynolds says that he expects the transplant to be a success. Apparently, the liver was as perfect a match as there could be."

The two friends were in conversation when they realized that someone else had entered the room, and heard that someone clearing their throat.

Looking up, Johnny grinned when he saw his visitor.

"Chester B."

"Hi ya, Johnny. Who is this lovely lady?"

Rolling his eyes, the paramedic groaned. "Uh…Holly, this is Chet Kelly…he's one of the firefighters I work with. Chet, this is Holly Beaumont…she works in pediatrics."

"Holly, a pleasure meeting you." Returned Chet, taking the young woman's hand, and shaking it lightly.

The nurse smiled politely. "Same here, Chet. Johnny, I better get going. See you soon?"

Johnny smiled his famous crooked grin. "You betcha."

Bending down, Holly planted another kiss on Johnny's cheek, and left the room.

"Boy…that chick is really something, Gage."

''Well, she's off limits to you, Chet."

"Why? You datin' her or something?" Chet asked curiously.

"No…just…just leave her alone."

"Fine. So…how are ya feeling? Me, Marco, and Mike came by yesterday, but your nurse told us that you had just gotten your pain meds and needed your rest. Did you get the bag?"

"Yeah, I did…thanks. Look, Chet…I'm sorry for jumping you about Holly…it's just that…well she and I have become good friends, and I don't want any complications…you know?"

"I get it, Gage…I'm not an insensitive jerk."

Letting out a sigh, Johnny continued. "Any way…there's something that I really have to talk to you about. I…I haven't been completely honest with you guys. I'm trying to clear my conscience."

"If it's about your volunteering at the home, Johnny…we already know about it."

"Yeah, I know that…but there's more."

Johnny went on to tell his friend about all the things he did in his spare time.

"Wow, Johnny…I'm impressed. Where do you find the time to do all this stuff?"

"I don't know…I just do. You didn't laugh at me…I thought for sure a few jokes were coming my way."

"Why?" Chet asked in an almost hurt tone.

"I don't know…guess that's just the way the two of us usually communicate."

"Johnny…" The paramedic noted the serious tone in his friend's voice. "I know I don't show it…that's usually Roy's domain, but I really do care about you. Need I remind you that I was there when you were bitten by that rattlesnake? I think what you're doing is great, I really do. I do have one question, though."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"What was in that damn bag?"

Johnny laughed when he heard Chet's question. He could almost imagine what was going through Chet's little mind when Mr. Spencer had handed the bag to Captain Stanley.

"Well, Chet…if ya wanna look through it…be my guest."

Chet went over to where the bag was on a small table, and started to look through the contents. "What the hell is this stuff? A poker chip? Rosary beads? For god sakes, you're not even Catholic, Johnny."

"I didn't expect you to understand, Chet."

Chet had an almost hurt expression on his face. "Try me, Gage."

"Alright. Well…it's like this…when I'm at the nursing home I mean something to these people. This 'stuff' as you referred to it, represents what some of these folks feel about me…it's pretty special, Chet."

"Well, hey…you're a pretty special guy…even *I* know that. If you ever think of telling anyone I said that about you…I'll deny it till the day I die."

Johnny smiled and shook his head.

After talking for a while longer, Chet decided that it was time for him to get going.

"I should get going…got more important things to do."

"Oh yeah…like what?"

"You know…stuff."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You mean in other words…you got nothing to do."

"That's what YOU think. So, when are you getting' outta here, anyway?"

Johnny sighed loudly. "Soon, I hope. I'm going stir crazy here."

"No Gage…drop the 'stir'…you're just going crazy."

"Ha…ha." Johnny groaned.

"I'll be in touch, Johnny…stay outta trouble."

"I'll try. Thanks for stopping by, Chet…I do appreciate it."

After Chet left, Johnny laid his head back on the pillow and began plotting his escape. Despite still feeling less than great, he wanted out of Rampart.

Coming in to check on one of her favorite paramedics was Dixie.

"Knock…knock."

Johnny opened his eyes and looked up to see the nurse's smiling face.

"Dix…"

"Hey Johnny. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. When do ya thing Dr. Brackett will let me outta here?"

"What's the hurry…don't you like your accommodations?"

"Dix…no offense…but I've been a patient here far too many times…and it never gets any better."

"My feelings are hurt, Johnny."

Dixie sat visiting with her favorite dark-haired paramedic for a while.

"Well…I should get back to work. If you need anything…"

"I know…call…or use the call bell… I will. Thanks for stopping by, Dix."

The nurse came over to him and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

Johnny smiled embarrassingly at her. "What's that for?"

"Because I'm glad that you're alright. Get some rest, Johnny."

Dixie left the room and returned to the ER.

Later that evening, he was greeted by two other visitors…Marco and Mike Stoker.

Smiling as they entered his room, they were happy to see him awake and hoped that he was feeling better.

"Hola, amigo."

"Hey Marco…Mike. How're ya guys doin' ?"

Stoker looked curiously at the paramedic. "Uh…I think WE should be the ones asking YOU that question."

"Me? I'm okay…a little sore…and uncomfortable…but Brackett says I'll be fine. I hope to get outta here soon."

"Really?" The two firefighters asked in unison.

"Well…no one's exactly said anything to me about being discharged home…but they can't keep me here forever."

Just then Dr. Brackett, obviously having heard Johnny's last comment, walked into the room. "Wanna bet on that?"

The three firefighters all looked at him.

"Hi , Doc. You ARE joking, aren't you?" Johnny asked with a worried look.

Kel exhaled loudly and then grinned. "I suppose I am. You should be able to go home in about two more days. I want to make sure your head and ribs aren't giving you any problems. Your ankle, I know you can manage on, but your other injuries are a little more serious. Is the pain a little more manageable?"

"Yeah. I still have a headache, but it's not quite as bad as it had been."

"That's good." Brackett looked at his watch. "It's almost time for your medication, anyway. I'm heading out, shortly…just wanted to see how you were doing. I'll see you in the morning. Marco…Mike."

"Bye, Doc."

After the doctor left, Johnny's two friends pulled up chairs and sat down.

"So, how have you guys been? Chet hasn't been giving you any trouble, has he?"

Stoker cracked a smile. "We've been fine, Johnny. Chet's been pretty quiet. My guess is that he's been so worried about you."

Marco let out a little laugh. "You know Chet, Johnny. He talks a good game, but when it comes down to it…he's human like everyone else."

Johnny started to laugh uncontrollably. "Marco, when using 'human' in the same sentence as Chet…it's all relative. Listen, I need to talk to you guys about something. I…I kinda owe you guys an apology…as I owed Roy, Cap and Chet one, too."

The two firefighters looked at Johnny curiously, before Marco responded.

"Apology? For what?"

The paramedic sighed and continued. "Well…I guess you found out about my volunteering at the nursing home."

Stoker nodded his head. "Yeah…so what? What does that have to do with owing us an apology? What you do for those people over there is wonderful…it's great to give back to the elderly."

"Yeah, well…I shoulda told you all sooner. I…I didn't trust you guys to take me seriously. I thought you'd all laugh at me and tease me about it."

"Why Johnny? What makes you think that we woulda done that?" Mike asked thoughtfully.

Johnny's expression turned serious. "I don't know…I guess it's just me. It comes down to trust…and although I trust all you guys with my life…I have a hard time giving you my heart…you know what I mean?"

His two friends nodded in understanding.

"Actually…there's more."

Marco and Mike answered in unison. "More?"

"Yeah." Johnny went on to tell his two friends about his off-duty commitments.

Marco let out a loud whistle. "Wow…that's impressive. I help out at my church and with a local youth soccer team…and I thought that was pretty good…but you make me look lazy."

Mike just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey…I enjoy my free time. It's good that you do all that, Johnny…but make sure you are doing it for all the right reasons…you don't have to prove anything to us."

"I know…it's…it's just that I wanted more outta life. It's like I told Roy…chasing after nurses doesn't have the same charm for me anymore."

Johnny was relieved that everything was out in the open…his friends didn't laugh at him, and they even applauded his efforts. He also showed them the contents of the mysterious bag.

The three of them chatted for almost two hours…catching up on goings on at the station, and runs that they'd been on, and things in their families. It made Johnny realize that despite knowing Mike and Marco for over eight years…how little about them he actually knew.

"Hey guys, when I get outta here…what do ya say to coming over for a nice steak dinner…just the three of us?"

The two firefighters smiled warmly at Johnny.

"Sounds good, Johnny…but only if you let ME do the cooking. You should probably stay off your feet, anyway."

Johnny grinned at his friend. "Okay, Marco…it's a deal."

"And I'll bring the beer." Mike added.

"Great, Mike. I realized that despite working together for eight years…I don't know the two of you as well as I should. Roy…and Chet…but for some reason the three of us never hang out. Since I won't be able to do too much of my other stuff for a while…now is the perfect opportunity for me to REALLY get to know you guys."

Mike and Marco smiled in appreciation.

Interrupting their visit, Johnny's nurse came in to the room.

"Hi fellas…I hate to break the news, but visiting hours are over…and Johnny here, needs his rest."

Johnny tried to use his most woeful look on the nurse to let her bend the rules a little. "But…we're only sitting here talking, Kathy…how taxing can THAT be?"

Kathy smiled and sighed. "Okay, well…you got me there, Johnny…but the fact remains that visiting hours are over…your friends have to go. Besides, I have other plans for you…"

Johnny looked curiously at his nurse, wondering what she was talking about.

Marco and Mike got up from their chairs and pushed them back into place.

"We should get going, Johnny. Mike and I will see ya later." Marco then gave his friend a wink. He had an idea about what the nurse intended to do.

"Okay guys…thanks for coming by…don't forget about our date."

After his two friends left the room, the nurse smiled mysteriously at the paramedic.

"Make yourself comfortable, Johnny…I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Back in a few minutes…for what?"

"Your bed bath. I didn't wanna embarrass you in front of your friends. Don't worry, it'll be quick and painless…and I promise to be very gentle."

Kathy left the room, leaving Johnny with his jaw hanging open in surprise.

Two days later, Johnny was grateful to be going home. Roy and Joanne encouraged him to stay with them for a few days, but Johnny insisted on going home to his own apartment, and insisted that he'd be just fine.

His convalescence proved to be a very comfortable one. He was never at a loss for company. A few days after he returned home, Mike and Marco came over for their promised dinner. The three of them had a wonderful time together…it turned out that they all had quite a few things in common.

Johnny received many visits from his landlady Mrs. Perkins, and his elderly neighbor Mrs. Watkins. The two of them doted on him, spoiling him rotten with TLC. A few of the staff members from the nursing home that he was friendly with came by to see him. His friend Holly, the nurse from pediatrics would also come by and bring him to Rampart to visit with the kids. And last but not least, he would also spend some time with his friend Russ who worked with the troubled kids. Russ would bring him down to the Recreation Center to spend time with some of the kids. Johnny would talk to the kids about hiking, camping and fishing. A few of the kids even asked about what it took to be a paramedic and firefighter.

After eight weeks, Johnny's cast came off and after a couple weeks of physical therapy, he was able to return to work.

All of Johnny's friends were happy to have him back, especially Chet who had a few practical jokes ready and waiting for his favorite pigeon. Entering the locker room, Johnny was whistling the theme to Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood (A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood).

"Welcome back, partner."

"Thanks Roy. It's great to be back."

Johnny opened his locker without any fear of water bombs, or any type of booby traps courtesy of the Phantom…a fact that amazed his partner. Roy happened to know that Chet had set one up in Johnny's locker.

Opening his locker, nothing in fact did come out. Roy looked curiously in the direction of Johnny's locker.

"How did you know that there wouldn't be anything in there, Johnny?"

Johnny grinned. "Easy…I came here last night to get something out of my locker…I did get nailed last night. Chet set up the water bomb LAST night. I guess I spoiled his surprise."

After the two paramedics were dressed and ready for the start of their shift, they made their way out to the kitchen to join the rest of the guys.

Chet was surprised when Johnny didn't mention anything about the water bomb. "Gage? Don't you have something to say?"

Johnny looked at Chet with a confused expression, obviously playing dumb. "What are you talking about Chet?"

"I…I…there was water bomb in your locker. Didn't you find it?"

The paramedic chuckled. "Oh…I found it alright…last night. Sorry Chester B…you're a day late."

After roll call was over, the two paramedics were checking their supplies when Captain Stanley walked over to them followed by a mysterious looking man in a dark suit and dark glasses.

Hank cleared his throat to get their attention. Roy looked up in surprise at the mysterious figure. Johnny looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Uh…John…you have a visitor."

Johnny nodded his head, while Roy continued to look curiously at the strange man.

Putting down the IV's that he had been counting, Roy stood up. "Johnny…who is this man?"

Johnny matter-of -factly replied, "He's my boss from the CIA. I hate to break it to ya, Pally…but I'm really an agent for the CIA…this is my secret life, Roy. This gentleman here is my boss, Russel Hargrove."

Roy's jaw dropped open. "You what?"

Suddenly Johnny started to laugh uncontrollably. "Relax Roy. I was only kidding. Captain Stanley told me about the conversation that the two of you had awhile back…the conversation about you kiddingly commenting about me being a secret agent."

Hank who had been in on the joke, laughed right along with Johnny. Roy continued to be a little surprised.

Johnny shook his head. "I'd like you to meet Russ Hargrove…I do know this guy, but I assure he's NOT my boss from the CIA. He's the friend I told you about who I help with the troubled kids. Russ, this is my partner Roy DeSoto…you obviously met my Captain."

Russ took off his sunglasses and shook Roy's hand, as well as Hank's. "Gentlemen, a pleasure meeting both of you."

By this time Chet, Mike and Marco joined them and were also introduced.

"I had you going there, didn't I, Pally?"

"Okay…you win…you got me, Junior. Any more secrets, Johnny?"

"Nope…here on out…my life'll be an open book."

THE END


End file.
